A Weakness in the Wall
by stargazerpinklily
Summary: Kensi ends up missing. Her team searches but in the mean time does Kensi have a breaking point? What will the man do to break her? . . .A different outlook on what happened with Kensi's father.
1. Chapter 1

**A Weakness?**: Kensi and Deeks end up in a situation neither one expected to be in. Does Kensi have a weakness? Will what they do break her? {multi chapter just getting started}

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or it's characters

Chapter 1:

Sam Hanna and G Callen were sitting at their desks finishing up they're paperwork from the last case when Marty Deeks walked in his hair still damp from surfing early that morning and the smell of the ocean on him.

"Hey, enjoying that paperwork there?" Deeks asked.

Sam and Callen glared at him. "You have some of your own to do there, surfer boy," Sam said.

Deeks gave them a pouty look and then looked around and saw that his partner's chair was empty. "Where's Kensi, she's usually always here before me."

They shrugged."Maybe she overslept," Callen offered.

"She never oversleeps. She's…she's just Kensi, always here early or at least here on time."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Ok, will do," Deeks grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and pressed two. It began to ring. Each ring his heart began to beat quicker. In the middle of the fourth ring it was answered. "Deeks," she said then the phone was grabbed from her hand. Deeks heard a slap and then heavy breathing over the phone. "Detective Deeks, I presume?"

"Perhaps," Deeks replied.

"Well, I'm going to go with that that is you since your dear partner said 'Deeks,"the eerie voice said.

"What do you want with her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I'll give Agent Blye your good bye since you probably won't be seeing her again"

"If you hurt one hair on her body, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." There was dark, sinister laughter over the phone, then a crash, and the phone went dead.

The laughter echoed in his head. He was clenching his phone so tight that his knuckles were white. That was not all that was white. His face was like someone had taken white paint and covered his tan complexion with it.

Sam and Callen were around him staring. "I presume that something not good has happened Mr. Deeks?" Hetty's voice came from behind the two men in front of Deeks. They parted to show a short, but authoritative woman.

"No Hetty, that definitely was not good. Someone has Kensi."

"Well you three go to her house and see what evidence you can find there. I will have Mr. Beale see if he can find any security camera footage around while you go."

_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_

After the man had smashed her phone into smithereens, he patted her down for watever else she may have on her. He then tied her hands behind her back with a zip tie and pushed her into a dark, cement room. Without having her arms in front of her to break her fall her head took the full force and Kensi was knocked unconscious.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

When the guys arrived at the house, they saw that the front door was slightly ajar. Deeks opened it all the way before entering her house with the guys following. The first thing they all saw was the blood. There wasn't a lot but there was enough to freak Deeks out. Then all the things broken caught their attention.

"Deeks, you take the bedroom while Sam and I take the rest," Callen said.

Deeks walked to the bedroom. He felt like he was invading in on Kensi and her life. He looked at all her cherry wood furniture. He then noticed the bed looked like someone had gotten out of it suddenly. The lamp next to her bed was knocked over and shattered. There were glass shards all over the floor. He looked closer and saw blood on some of the pieces. There was a dent in the wall next to the dresser. On the dresser all the perfumes, make up and evrything else was toppled over. The imprint on the wall was about the shape of a man's fist. Deeks cringed not wanting to know how much force was behind the hit, knowing that some actually hit Kensi instead of missing like that one did.

Callen was in the living room looking at the mess. There was blood all over the floor. There was also a knife on the floor covered in blood. There was also blood on the corner of the coffe table with a brown hair attatched to it. Callen could see it playing out in front of him. Kensi running from the kitchen after stabbing the man trying to kidnap her. He chased after her and grabbed her probably stabbing her and hitting her head against the table corner. Next to the table was a little puddle of blood and then drag marks till the door.

Sam was in the kitchen there was a knife missing from Kensi's knife holder. Next to it on the refridgerator was a bloody handprint, a woman's. There was also size eight bloody foot prints on the tile floor going around the kitchen.

They all met up in the living room again. "Did anybody find Kensi's badge or gun, because it wasn't in her bedroom?" Deeks asked them.

"No," Sam and Callen both replied.

"Well, she was in bed when he entered the house, so her gun and badge should have been in her bedroom near her," Deeks said.

"Maybe the guy grabbed them before he attacked her," Callen offered.

"He would only do that if he knew Kensi was a federal agent and was prepared for it. So if he knows who Kensi is then he's doing this for information. Which means..." Deeks didn't want to finish. No one wanted him to finish it either because they all knew Kensi would not give up information easily if at all. The man would torture her or do watever it took probably to get her to talk even though she wouldn't. "So what information does this guy want exactly?" Deeks asked after awhile of thinking.

"I don't know. I think it's time to dig into all of Kensi's old cases till we find one that seems to fit," Callen informed them.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

**Hey ya'll this is my first fic so Im sorry for all the mistakes. This is the first chapter but there's more to come with more kensi in it and I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two. Please tell me what you think so far and I'll take consider some ideas if you would like to offer them. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kensi was finally coming to. Her head was throbbing the result of a concussion. Her arms were numb from laying on them. Her leg was burning from the stab wound she had gotten. Her feet were also a bit soar from the pieces of glass in them.

She got herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room she was in and noticed the lone lightbulb above her. She also saw the dark, cold cement walls with no windows. There was a door with three locks on it and Kensi only wished she had her lock picking kit with her. As she was staring at the door the locks began to click. The door opened with a creek and the first things she saw were the square jaw, dark green eyes, and the jet black hair. All these things seemed harsh and dark to Kensi. She wasn't gong to let him see any weakness though if she even had one.

"I see you're awake again," he said.

"Yes, I am no thanks to you," Kensi said while eyeing him. He walked around her sitting form, sizing her up. She felt like a piece of clothing being eyed by a teenage girl. "What do you want with me."

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry love,"he said while placing a hand on her cheek. She glared darts into him. She wished that the saying of, if looks could kill, were only true. She wished for Deeks to be there with her just not in the same situation. _Wow, I must already be going nuts_, she thought.

"I'll be back soon," the man said and walked out the door.

She closed her eyes hoping that this would all just go away, but knew it wouldn't. She began to think about the team wondering if they knew she was missing and were looking for her. She knew that if they were looking they would be worried out of their minds not knowing where she is and what was happening to her. She could see it like it was playing out before her, because it had before. Eric and Nell typing away on their computers trying to find any trace of her. Callen the stern, thinking look on his face trying to figure it all out. Sam with rage spread across his face ready to kill anyone related to her kidnapping. Hetty worried, but not showing it and staying calm for the rest of the team. Then there was Deeks, worrying like crazy not being able to sit still, running his hands through his blonde hair repeatedly. His crisp blue eyes showing his stress through and through. She kept thinking about him and all the little details about him until the fatigue started to set in from the concussion. She fell asleep slowly thinking of the team.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

When Deeks, Sam, and Callen got back to OSP they went up to Eric and Nell to see what they had found. "What do you have?"Callen asked in a curt tone.

"We found a security camera with the man taking Kensi," Eric replied.

"Put it up, Eric," Sam said.

Eric put it up and they watched as they saw a dark figure begin to try and unlock the door. He was wearing a mask to hide his identity. He finally succeeded in opening up the door with his lock picking tools and entered into her dark house. Eric fast forwarded till they could see the door opening again. The open door revealed the man standing over Kensi who was unconscious on the floor. The man picked her up wedding style and took her to his black Mercedes Benz. He put her motionless body into the trunk of the car and drove away. There was no license plate or anything to identify who would own the car.

Sam slammed his fist into the wall from pure anger. "Stink! Is this all we have?" he asked. Deeks was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair over and over.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sam but that's all we got." Eric replied. "We checked all the other cameras for more appearances of the car, but there aren't any."

"Have you put a bolo out on the car yet Eric?" Callen asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, thanks Eric. Keep looking to see what else you can find. Sam, Deeks, and I will be down at our desks looking through files."

The three exited the room and went down to their desks. They began to flip through all the files they could find of Kensi's. "Look for any cases in which the criminals had family that would hold a grudge or any cases that look suspicious," Callen informed them. They looked at all the files sorrounding them covering all their desks. Deeks loudly sighed and started flipping through while Sam and Callen followed suit.

The door to the OSP swung open and two people walked in. The first one, leading the two, was an older man. He had thick, silver hair with deep brown eyes close to the color of Kensi's. He was about six feet tall and walked with authority and power. The person next to him was a woman with light brown hair with slinky curls throughout. She was about five-eight with piercing blue eyes. She also walked with power but with more pride in her step. They didn't even look around. They just went straight to Hetty's office.

The agents continued going through the files. They had only gone through about a quarter of them and the work was beginning to get disheartening, when Hetty and the two people walked in. "Gentlemen, you can stop going through those now," Hetty said.

The agents looked up at her. "What do you mean by that, Hetty? We haven't found anything yet," Deeks said.

"That's because there is nothing you are going to find to help you find Kensi in those files, Mr. Deeks."

The team looked at her with looks of confusion. Hetty just nodded her head towards the two people standing next to her.

_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_

**Sorry I left you hanging off there I just thought it might get you to anticipate the next one more. I should have chapter 3 up in one to two days tell me what you think please. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews and alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team looked at the two people standing with Hetty. Deeks looked into the older man's brown eyes. He was trying to find information or emotion in them. All he saw though was a big, blank wall, a lot like Kensi does with her face and eyes. The older man was also staring Deeks down during the process. The man saw the stress in the young man's eyes and saw his hair messed up from his hands running through it.

The older gentleman then after awhile spoke up, "I'm Scott Rowley and this is Julia Stevenson." They both offered their hands out to be shaken.

They all shook eachothers hands, when Deeks asked, "ok? What do they have to do with the case though?"

The woman then answered, "Those are just our cover names after what happened. Our real names are Mary Blye and Richard Blye. I'm Kensi's mother."

"And I'm her grandfather," Mr. Blye continued. "We're both agents in the FBI."

"What does this have to do with Kensi's kidnapping?" Deeks asked being persistent.

Hetty spoke up this time, "it has everything to do with her kidnapping, Mr. Deeks. Just hear them out."

Ms. Blye continued to explain, "I assume you all have heard about Kensi's father?"

The team all nodded their head waiting for her to continue.

"Well, it was all actually a set up to keep Micheal safe and hidden from Isaac Dorlin. He has been killing marines that he doesn't like or those that offend him in some way. Kensi's father witnessed him killing a marine in his unit. Dorlin found out about what he saw and has been trying to kill Michael ever since, so we helped Michael fake his death to keep him and Kensi safe."

"Wait, where were you in Kensi's life? She's never mentioned you. She only talks about her father," Deeks asked.

Mary Blye took on a sadder look finally showing some emotion and said, "when Kensi was five years old the FBI called me in for a major case that would take a long time. I agreed anyway. It took nine years, being on off and on the case. On my off days though, I couldn't go home just in case someone followed me. When we had the guy and all his partners, Micheal was already recieving threats from Dorlin. Micheal had me stay away so Dorlin wouldn't know about me. Dorlin wouldn't leave him alone though so Richard and I helped Micheal fake his death two months after Kensi's fifteenth birthday. After that I couldn't go to see Kensi and tell her, or else it wouldn't seem as real to Dorlin. Another reason was we still didn't want him to find out about any other family members so I had to stay away. Kensi has no idea what happened to me. She assumes I'm either dead or I ran out on her. She honestly has no idea about any of the things that transpired so many years back. We didn't want to risk her life. but Dorlin now has assumptions about Michael's death though and went digging. He found out he had a daughter in Los Angeles. The reason he took Kensi is because he thinks she knows about it and can help him find Micheal."

"Where is her father now?" Callen asked.

"That's another problem. We don't know because we restricted contact with him till we found Dorlin. We gave him multiple identities to live under so he could be under any one of them right now We do know though, that he has stayed close enough to be able to watch Kensi without her knowing it."

Sam finally broke in, "so he knows she's been taken?"

"He may. We have no way of being certain, but if he does he's going to try and find her. Which Dorlin may be suspecting and hoping for."

"So we need to find either Micheal or Dorlin before anything worse happens," Hetty said. "Lets get to work."

"We can all start by going through the many identities that we gave Micheal and see which one has been the most active lately," Richard Blye informed.

They all got down to work, automatically going to different areas of the room.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

Kensi awoke to the locks on the door clicking. She pushed herself up against the wall. The mysterious man walked in and dragged her up to a standing postion. He began to drag her towards a chair in the room. He placed her firmly into it.

"Alright, I have some questions for you Miss Blye."

"Well, I can only answer those if I know who you are," Kensi replied with sarcasm.

"My name is Isaac Dorlin and that is all you are to know unless I want you to know more. First question, what do you know about your father's death.

"My father? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Dorlin slapped her hard across the face and said, "I am the only one that asks the questions."

"Alright then."

"What do you know?"

Kensi just sat there. She was not going to answer anything he asked her.

"It would be wise of you, Miss Blye, to answer the question," Dorlin said.

She still sat there with defiance written all over her face. He punched her this time. His fist hit her in the temple, which definately did not help the concussion she already had. She was beginning to feel dizzy. He punched her again but this time in her stomach. She wanted to shoot him there and now but just imagining it was all she could do at the moment.

"I guess I'll have to use other resources to get you to talk," he said before leaving her alone in the room that was spinning faster and faster each second. Her vision then began to fade into darkness and she passed out.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

_Kensi was back at ops with Deeks and the team. They were all sitting at their desks when her father appeared in the room. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." Kensi said. Her father was about to answer when there was metal tapping that overrode his voice. The banging kept increasing. It wouldn't stop. She then realized she was dreaming._

She awoke with a start. She saw Isaac Dorlin standing in front of her. His back was to her. He was arranging something on a metal tray. She already knew what was on it. The objects were probably torture items that he would try and use to get her to talk. Dorlin moved away from it and turned around. She saw the tray and it proved her suspicions.

He noticed she was awake and said, "Now we can get down to business." He picked up a knife from the steel tray and began to circle her. "So what do you know about your father?"

She stared into his green eyes, watching as the agitation grew in them the longer she didn't talk.

He stepped closer to her with the knife pressed against her undamaged leg. "I really hate to do this to such a pretty girl," he sneered before plunging the blade into her thigh. She gasped, surprised by how much it actually hurt. It hurt not only her thigh but her whole body. It throbbed, awaking all the nerves again.

"Are you going to talk now?" he questioned her.

"No."

"You idiot!" he said taking the knife and cutting from the side of her forehead, down her cheek, until stopping right under her ear. This time there was no reaction from her.

"I'm never going to tell you anything about my father," she finally said.

"Fine! Have it your way, but just remember that the next step I have to take is your fault for not talking," he said with rage all over his face.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{

**Hey again ya'll. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, alerts, favorites, and so on. It's all encouraging to know ya'll like the story. Sorry it took longer than I had suspected to write because of all the things I had to do. I hope you liked it and I guess you'll just have to wait to see what the "next step" is. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or it's characters

Chapter 4

The agents had been going through the files on Keni's father and Dorlin for what seemed like forever. To everyone's dismay, they had hit a dead end.

The clock next to Deeks's desk read 12:30 am. Each time he looked at it he got even more agitated because he knew Kensi was out there somewhere being tortured for information. He didn't want to stop looking for any sign of where she could be, but it was getting late.

Sam and Callen were also at their desks determined to continue looking even if it would bring them to their deaths.

Hetty came into the room saying, "go home, all of you."

"But..." Deeks began.

"No buts, Mr. Deeks. You all are not helping her by being exhausted out of your minds and not having eaten anything all day. So go home get some food and rest."

They all finally complied and began packing up their things. They left the office, all going their own seperate ways. Callen ended up going to his house if that is what you can call it with no furniture and barely anything inside. Even though he was home he didn't stop trying to solve the case. Sam couldn't go home yet. He had to get all the anger out of him so he went to the gym to go hit something. After he got all the rage he out that he could, he went home to his wife and kids. Deeks didn't even get in his car. He decided to run his way home. When he got to his house he couldn't sit still. Even though it was dark he grabbed his surf board and went to the ocean. He stepped onto the beach, the sand cascaded in between his toes. He started to jog towards the water and stopped dead in his steps. He couldn't go surfing, although it would clear his mind, he didn't want to feel the freedom while Kensi was confined and hoping to have freedom again.

Deeks plopped down onto the sand with the waves crashing in the distance. The water was just inches from his feet. He sat there pondering his memories of Kensi. He closed his eyes. He saw her then with her mysterious, dark eyes.

A thunderstorm began to build up in the distance. It looked like the agitation that was growing inside Deeks's body. It then began to pour. The rain slid down his body, making his it glisten in the moon light. He got up and walked back to his house.

Deeks's apartment was dark when he entered. He placed his keys and cell phone on the counter of the kitchen. He then walked to his room, not bothering to turn on a light. There was a creak that came from down the dreary hallway. Deeks ignored it thinking it was nothing, until it came again a little closer to his bedroom. He grabbed for his gun that he already knew was on the nightstand next to his bed. He grabbed the metal object and turned around to see nothing, absolutely nothing. He relaxed his breathing, trying to hear any noise. The water was still dripping off his body onto the floor, making a splash when it hit. He irrevocably heard a step behind him, but when he whirled around it was too late. Deeks was hit sqare in the head with the butt of a gun.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

The door to the room that Kensi was being held in, again opened up. Isaac Dorlin walked in with a devious grin on his face.

"Hello, Miss Blye. How are you?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"Just dandy," she said with sarcasm dripping out of her mouth.

"Are you going to give me any information?"

She just glared at him, showing the answer on her face. He was getting aggrivated again and punched her hard across the cheek. Her eyes began to water from just the sheer force that was applied through his fist.

"Well then, here is the next step you forced me to take." Dorlin walked towards the door. He stuck his head out and snapped his fingers, motioning to someone. He turned back around and stared her in the eyes to see what her reaction would be. Two new men, that she had never seen before, walked in dragging someone with shaggy blonde hair with them. They pulled the figure all the way into the room and dropped him on the floor like a worthless piece of junk. The men began to kick him numerous times all over his body.

"Stop!" Dorlin shouted at them. "We want him conscious and alive, so that's enough..." he paused and looked Kensi in the eye again. An evil smile was plastered on his face when he finished, "for now."

The man on the floor finally began to move. He got in a position to push himself up and tilted his head towards Kensi. The familiar, blue eyes meeting hers, almost made her gasp but she kept her composure. She still had a shocked look on her face for a second though, that Dorlin definately did not miss. A smile that made Kensi almost cringe spread across Dorlin's dark features again.

"We'll leave you two to catch up," he said before the three men walked out, slamming the door behind them.

They stared at eachother for a long time. Deeks began to look over her body. He noticed the dried blood on the thighs of her dark wash jeans. He also saw the bruises that discolored her skin. Her face was covered in bruises and blood. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Deeks! What are you doing here?" Kensi asked him. It was her turn to look Deeks over. His body was beginning to bruise and there was blood in his hair. His blue eyes felt like they were beginning to pierce into her soul, seeing all the emotions inside.

He began to get to a sitting position. "I decided to come visit you," he said smirking.

"Deeks..." Kensi began.

Deeks got her point right away, "sorry Kens, I'll be a little more serious."

"So how did you get here?"

"I got home and one of them, I don't know which one, decided to hit me across the head and drag me here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Kens?"

"You're only here with me because I wouldn't give them any answers that they wanted to hear."

"Kensi, that's a good thing. Don't talk, no matter what they do to me, don't say a word." he said forcefully staring into her brown eyes.

"Deeks, I don't know if I can do that. I can't see you get tortured in front of me just because I won't answer them.

"But Kens, you can't just give them any information they want, even if they torture me."

"But Deeks..."

"Lets just wait for now Kensi, till anything happens," Deeks insisted.

They both became worried for the other. Neither one wanted the other to get hurt any more than they have. They sat there silently, both in their own thoughts.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

**Hey ya'll again thanks for all the amazing reviews, alerts, favorites, and so on. I hope you liked the chapter please tell me what you think so far, through reviews/PM. What will happen next? well I guess we'll see(heehee). Thanks again ya'll! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The office at OSP was empty except for lone Callen, who had shown up around five in the morning since he couldn't sleep. It was now seven thirty and Sam walked through the door. He looked a little calmer after taking his anger out at the gym, but still angry. He looked to Callen and nodded his head with determination in his eyes to finally find something on Kensi's whereabouts. Callen replied with a curt nod and looked back down at the file in front of him. Sam sat down at his desk and began flipping through the same file they had gone through yestereday to see if he could find something that they had missed.

The next person through the doors was Hetty. She saw the two men at their desks with their noses in files and began to shake her head at them. She should have known they would be here this early. They looked up and saw her walk off to her office.

The rest of the team walked in going their different ways except for Deeks. He hadn't shown up yet. They all just figured he had gone to surf. A couple hours later, Sam and Callen looked at each other and spoke volumes between their looks. They both thought the worst after what had happened to Kensi. They both got up from their desks to walk to Hetty's office. When they entered she was on the phone with someone trying to get more information. She looked up at them and ended the call.

"Yes?" she asked them while putting the phone back into its place.

Sam spoke first, "Deeks still hasn't showed up to work. We know that he's bent on finding her and would have been here by now."

Hetty nodded her head. "I'll call the Blyes while you go to see if maybe he's just simply sleeping."

They exited the room as Hetty was dialing on the phone.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

The silver Charger pulled up in front of Deeks's apartment. Callen and Sam got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the apartment complex. They went up to Deeks's apartment and entered. Everything was still in place and in tact so they continued into the apartment hoping that Deeks was just asleep. They went to his bedroom that was clean and empty except for a couple of drops of blood sorrounded by a puddle of water on the floor. Sam and Callen gave each other a look that said _this is not good._ Callen began dialing Hetty.

Hetty answered on the second ring, "Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, he's not here. There are blood drops on the floor of his bedroom. He was probably knocked out and dragged to the car," Callen informed her.

"Alright Mr. Callen, see what else you can find and head back here afterwards."

He hung up the phone and told Sam that they should continue searching. After an hour, they hadn't found anything except for Deeks's gun and badge on his kitchen counter. They left the items there, having confidence that Deeks would be back to use them.

They went back to the car, Callen got on the driver's side of the car and Sam, on the passanger's side. Sam got in and slammed the door hard from the rage going through his body. Callen looked at him, "Sam, just breathe. We'll find them don't worry."

"I know we'll find them, G. I'm just worried about what conidition they'll be in when we find them."

"Kensi and Deeks are both strong. They'll last for each other and the team."

They both went silently to their own thoughts on their way back to OSP. They arrived at the building and both took a deep breath before leaving the car. They entered into the old looking building and went to find Eric and Nell.

"Hey, Eric. Can you get the video footage from the front of Deeks's apartment?" Sam asked.

Eric began typing on his computer and pulled it up. "Here it is."

"Ok, go to last night and see if you can find Deeks leaving and entering."

Eric rewound the tape. "There," Nell said pinting at the screen.

In the street, was the same car that had been used to take Kensi and Deeks was being dragged to it by men dressed in black. Deeks's unmoving form was thrown into the trunk of the car just like Kensi's body had been.

"So we know it's Dorlin and he's got a partner to help him, but why take Deeks if they already have Kensi?" Callen said aloud while thinking to himself.

"Maybe it's to use him against her since she wouldn't give anything up," Sam said.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

Deeks and Kensi looked up into each other's eyes when the clicking sound of the locks being undone began. The three men walked into the room wearing evil grins across their faces.

"So Kensi, are you going to give me what I want?" Dorlin asked her.

She remained quiet, still with defiance shining in her eyes. Dorlin snapped his fingers and the two other men stepped towards Deeks. Kensi looked at Deeks with apology written all over her face. The smaller of the two muscular men dragged Deeks to his feet when the other man began to beat him. He was giving rapid successions of blows to Deeks's ribs. Kensi heard the snap of his ribs being broken. The man then began knocking his fists into Deeks's head almost sending him to the darkness again.

Kensi then broke. "Stop! Please stop, he has nothing to do with this so leave him alone."

The men stopped and looked to Dorlin. "If you give me the information I want he won't be hurt anymore. So will you tell me?"

Kensi opened her mouth to speak when Deeks spoke up in a raspy voice, "Kensi, don't tell them anything about your father."

All of the people in the room turned to look at him. "How did you know what I was asking her for? I haven't indicated the exact information I wanted since you've shown up," Dorlin said. There was silence until he walked towards Deeks and punched him in the abdomen. A grunt left Deeks's mouth, the first, although he'd already been punched repeatedly. "Answer me," Dorlin commanded.

Deeks looked up into the man's green eyes. "Yes, I know what you want. You want to know if Kensi's father is actually alive and if he is, where exactly he is staying."

Dorlin's body stiffened and anger flashed in his green eyes. He punched Deeks repeatedly causing him to collapse to the ground. "I will be back," Dorlin said while the three ushered out of the room leaving Deeks and Kensi alone again.

{_}_{_}{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took so long for me to update this. I was busy studying for my exams but now that the semesters over the updates should be up faster until the next semester starts. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, but PLEASE review or PM me and tell me what you think so far. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. =) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kensi looked to Deeks who was on the ground trying to get up to a sitting postion which was proving rather difficult for him because of the tape around his wrists. She then spoke up and asked him, "what do you know?"

Deeks looked up to her. "I know that your father never really died all those years ago. That it was just a cover to keep you and your family safe."

"Oh. I see he kept me really safe," Kensi said in a bitter, sarcastic tone.

"Kensi, don't blame him. He was trying to protect all of you and himself. He didn't think that Dorlin would think he wasn't killed and then come back."

"Where is he now?"

Deeks's blue eyes connected with hers finally, showing his sadness to answer the question. "We don't know. He had too many covers and he was pretty much untraceable."

Kensi broke the eye contact they had been kee[ing. She was upset that her dad had faked his own death leaving her to believe that she had lost her father. The only person left in her life that truely cared for her. He left her alone. She had accepted that he was dead for so many years and now she had to aquire the fact that he was still alive out there somewhere in the world. Could she forgive him? What about her mother? She hadn't seen her mother since she was five. Where had she gone? Did she know about what had happened to Kensi's father? She had too many questions that needed answers. She then looked up and asked,"Do you know anything about my mother? Is she dead?"

"She's not dead. She and your grandfather came to the ops center and told us why you had been taken," Deeks answered.

"Where has she been since I was five?"

"She said that the FBI put her on an assignment that was too dangerous for her to be around her loved ones. She had to stay away, but it lasted longer than she ever thought it would. When it was time for her to return your father was already recieving threats from Dorlin so she had to remain gone. She then helped your father fake his death on his request."

Kensi became quiet thinking through the answers. She had been lied to for the entirety of her life. Why couldn't they have just told her? Instead they left her there mourning the loss of both her parents.

{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}_{_}

The locks started to be undone again. Kensi began to wonder what Dorlin and his hunchmen were going to do now. If only Deeks hadn't of said anything. If only she had been listening more intently when she entered her house that day. If only she had fought harder. It was too late for "if only"s though. They were in this situation now and some how they had to get out of it. Hopefully soon rather than later.

The little helpers, that weren't so little, walked in with Dorlin following close behind. He had a wicked grin across his face. Apparently he had been planning his next move. The two sidekicks moved to the left side of the room waiting for their commands while Dorlin walked behind her and placed his hands on top of her shoulders. "So Detective Deeks is there anything you would like to tell me or will I have to force you to tell me what I would like to know?"

Deeks looked up to the man hovering over Kensi and then looked down at her. When he looked at her face she shook her head to tell him not to say anything. "No," he answered with uninterest.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," Dorlin said with a grin spreading across his face. He snapped his fingers and the largest of the two henchmen grabbed a knife out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Dorlin. "But maybe this will change your mind," He said right before thrusting the knife into Kensi's abdomen right below her ribs. She cringed when he began to pull it out slowly to cause more pain. He then turned around while twirling the knife in his hand to face Deeks. "What about now Mr. Deeks or would you prefer to watch more?"

Kensi stared at Deeks trying to send the signal that he should keep quiet while trying to hide the pain that was shooting through her stomach. Deeks thankfully kept quiet but sorrow crossed over his face for her situation.

Dorlin then moved beside Kensi and looked at her. He lightly dragged the blade down the side of her face. He leaned in close to her and said, "you are very beautiful. I may just keep you." A sinister look crossed his face when she glared up at him. "Detective, if I were you I would advise you to answer my questions." He looked to Deeks. "Is Michael Blye alive and if so where is he?"

Deeks remained silent with pity in his eyes. Anger flashed across Dorlin's face and he plunged the knife high on her right shoulder. Kensi let out a gasp but then clenched her jaw shut. Blood from all her wounds had now changed her once white shirt into a dark red.

Dorlin then changed tactics ad snapped his fingers for his sidekicks. They moved over to Kensi and began to punch her abdomen and face. She was beginning to crumble. When her sight began to grow black Deeks yelled out, "Stop! Just stop!"

"Deeks don't. I can take it," she said and lifted her head. She was pleading and she could see that Deeks was breaking from seeing this.

"Kensi..."

"No," she said forcefully. Her vision was blurry from the blood loss and the pounding in her head from the beating.

"How sweet. Trying to save each other I see. Well you can save everybody pain and time if you give me the answers. Just one of you needs to. I'll give you some time to decide who will give me all of the information but I do hurry or I will choose for myself."

Dorlin and the rest of his group left the room again locking the door behind them.

**Hey, ya'll I am SOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been hectic so I didn't get any free time to sit down and write. Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Please do tell me what you think. Again I apologize for taking so long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well bye for now =)**


End file.
